1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a speaker device for a television receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain conventional television receivers and speaker devices therefor are constructed as shown for example in FIGS. 1 to 4.
With a television receiver, shown in FIG. 1, speakers SP.sub.L, SP.sub.R are embedded within the front sides of a cabinet CT substantially flush with and at left and right sides of a front surface of a Braun tube BR, that is, a television screen surface. With a separate type television receiver, shown in FIG.2, the cabinet CT is separated f rom speaker boxes BX.sub.L, BX.sub.R and speakers SP.sub.L, SP.sub.R are provided within the speaker boxes BX.sub.L, BX.sub.R substantially flush with a television screen surface. With a television receiver shown in FIG.3, speakers SP.sub.L, SP.sub.R are embedded within a cabinet CT at the back of the television screen surface, that is, at the back of a Braun tube BR. Finally, with a television receiver, shown in FIG.4, speakers SP.sub.L, SP.sub.R are embedded within the lateral sides of a cabinet CT at the lateral sides of a Braun tube BR.
Meanwhile, with a television receiver of recent years, a high sound quality has been in demand in addition to a high picture quality and a large screen surface. On the other hand, it is desirable that the sound of a television receiver be radiated from the same surface as the television screen surface for affording compatibility or the sense of ambience with respect to the picture on the screen surface. It is also desirable that, even if the screen has a large surface, the cabinet of the receiver itself be not increased in size.
However, it has not been possible with the conventional television receivers, shown in FIGS.1 to 4, to satisfy simultaneously the demands for a large screen surface, a smaller cabinet size, high sound quality and compatibility or the sense of presence and ambience with respect to the television picture. That is, with the television receiver and the speaker devices shown in FIG.1, since the speakers SP.sub.L, SP.sub.R are arranged substantially flush with the television screen surface, the size of the speaker devices SP.sub.L, SP.sub.R is limited by the size of the cabinet CT and hence the sound of high sound quality can not be produced, as by emphasizing the low frequency sound, although the sense of compatibility of the sound with respect to the television picture may be achieved. In other words, with the television receiver of recent years, as shown in FIG. 1 , the surface of the television receiver in its entirety as viewed f rom the front side is not increased, that is, the size of the cabinet CT is not increased, although the screen surface is enlarged, as a result of which the size of the speakers SP.sub.L, SP.sub.R and that of a magnetic circuit are limited and hence the high sound quality can not be achieved. With the television receiver shown in FIG.2, in which the speaker boxes BX.sub.L, BX.sub.R are formed as separate components, the size of the speaker boxes BX.sub.L, BX.sub.R and the size of the cabinet CT, summed together, are necessarily increased, even although good sound quality may be achieved. With the television receiver shown in FIG.3, in which the speakers SP.sub.L, Sp.sub.R are arranged at the back of the television screen at the rear lateral sides of the Braun tube BR, since these speakers are arranged at a certain angle with respect to the television screen surface, the sound is radiated in a direction conforming to the angle and hence the sense of ambience and compatibility with the television picture can not be produced, even although the speakers SP.sub.L, SP.sub.R can be increased in size. Finally, with the television receiver shown in FIG.4, the speakers SP.sub.L, SP.sub.R are directed completely to lateral sides, so that the sense of ambience and compatibility with the television picture becomes worse than in the case of the television receiver shown in FIG.3.